


"Ride" pager

by MiracleSprinkles



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Lots of Cum, Pokephilia, blowjob, cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleSprinkles/pseuds/MiracleSprinkles
Summary: Moone had another idea about what "ride pager" could be used for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just got a 3DS and a couple games, two of them being pokemon! Anyone but me wanting to do more than just get carried by a Machamp? lol  
> Main chara is the female protag from sun&moon, I call her Moone.

Moone had known from the moment she got her new ride pager from Hapu’s grand mother what she wanted to do. After battling Hapu she headed into the mountains, alone, save for her pokemon. 

When night fell she found a hsecluded spot under a cliff, for protection in case h started raining. 

She fed all her pokemon, and laid out her gear for the night. Though when the moon was finally out and the fire was burning with a nice intensity, Moone took out her ride pagerhh. 

Smiling, she pressed the button and waited. It didn’t take long, the outpost wasn’t that far after all, before a Machamp arrived. Moone recognized it as the one that had helped her earlier when she needed to shove a stone, it had a scar running across its chest. 

The Machamp motioned for Moone to hop into its arms, but Moone shook her head. 

“No, I don’t want you to carry me this time,” Moone smiled as she leaned back on the ground, “I want some company.”

The Machamp was confused, and beckoned Moone again. 

“No, come here,” Moone said. The Machamp obeyed, and leaned down to pick her up, but Moone stopped him with her foot. Without thinking twice, Moone unbuttoned her top, revealing her chest and stomach. The Machamp looked shocked, but he didn’t back away. 

“Don’t you want to have some fun with me?” Moone asked, unclasping her bra and letting her small breast bounce free. Machamp eyed her perky chest with interest, and it made Moone’s pussy ache. 

“Come on, let’s have fun together,” Moone smiled as she sat up, nudging herself closer to Machamp, reaching out to touch its lower stomach. 

Machamp made a low sound that to Moone sounded like agreement, and she nodded, her hands immediately going for the belt the pokemon wore. She fumbled a little with the buckle, but when she finally got it open and pulled the tight pants down, Machamp’s cock was already hard. 

It was similar to a human dick, but it had a bumpy texture, a bit like a soft stone, and Moone drooled. In a heartbeat she opened her mouth, rolling her tongue against the tip as she stuffed her mouth full with cock. The Machamp cried out in delight, its gloved hands coming down on Moone’s head to press her further down on the big shaft. 

Moone moaned, her vision blurring from the lack of air as Machamp thrust into her throat, coating her mouth and throat with it’s thick precum. She didn’t have to do anything, merely try to breathe as the pokemon raped her throat, making her wetter and wetter between her legs. Moone could feel a pebble on the ground poking up, and shes grinded her pussy against it, stimulating her clit through her clothes. 

She was grinding down as hard as she could, and moaning as she could feel Machamp’s cock pulse in her mouth. He must be close, because his speed was picking up, and Moone couldn’t breathe with his deep the cock went in her throat. 

_ She loved it _ . 

Machamp let out a loud cry as he came, cumming down Moone’s throat like a firehose, making the excess cum burst out between her lips and the cock stuffing her mouth full. She almost passed out before Machamp pulled out, his cock still dripping with thick, white cum. Moone gasped, swallowing before coughing. The taste in her mouth was  _ amazing _ , and she licked up the drops still coming out of Machamp’s slit. 

“Mmm, that was-mmh-really good- _ slurp _ -don’t you think?” Moone did her best to seem seductive as she cleaned the pokemon’s cock, looking up at the Machamp with big eyes. 

Machamp seemed to agree, with his low rumbling and the way he pushed his hips towards Moone’s mouth again. 

Chuckling, Moone shook her head. 

“No, you’ll get something even better now,” she said and stood up. She could feel how wet her underwear was, and the cum that had dripped from her mouth was soaking her torso. Ignoring Machamp’s irritated cry, Moone pulled her shorts and panties down, revealing her pussy to the pokemon. 

Then, Moone turned around and got down on all fours, reaching between her legs and spreading her nether lips. “Come on, don't you wanna make little Machops with me?” She asked, plunging her fingers into her pussy, to show what she meant. 

Machamp let out a happy cry as it beat on its chest, quickly stalking up to Moone and getting on its knees. It never went fully soft from before, and it was already hard again. 

Without pause, Machamp thrust into Moone’s pussy. A scream escaped Moone, from the pleasure of the orgasm she got when her entire belly was  _ filled _ . She wasnt hvallowed to ride it though, as Machamp thrust into her forcefully. She set a hand on her stomach, feeling the tip of the pokemon’s cock poking from her insides each time he thrust inside. 

Moone moaned, relishing in the fact that she was being fucked by a  _ pokemon _ . The feeling was unlike any human cock she’s ever had, not to talk about how much bigger. She could feel the Machamp coming close again, and Moone cried out. 

“Yes, yes!! Give me your cum!! Make me your bitch!” She screamed, pushing back with all she had, mind going blank as Machamp groaned above her and shot his cum inside her. Her belly became round, and the white seed spilled out of her pussy, down her legs as the Machamp pumped his cock empty inside her. 

Moone didn’t know if she had cummed herself, or if she passed out, but when she came to her pussy was raw, and the Machamp stood huffing above her. It had put on its pants and belt again, and Moone knew he was going to return to the outpost. 

Moone smiled, “let’s do this again.”

The Machamp cried out, nodding, before it went on its way. 

Moone would be sure next time would be  _ soon _ .


End file.
